


Witches And Demons

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon Summoning, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Demons, M/M, Multi, Other, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer are all teaching at Jack's school to control his powers.James Madison just summoned his protector Thomas Jefferson. Everyone else had already summoned theirs.





	1. The Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzdalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzdalizard/gifts).



Name: TJ (Thomas Jefferson)  
Age: 19 (23)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6"4  
  
Description:  
-Is an assassin  
  
-Has four grey eyes  
-Long, pointed tail  
-Goat legs  
  
-Is surprisingly calm  
-Has little to no remorse for anyone  
-Fights with two-sided scythe  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-James summoned TJ to be his protector, and is determined to make him actually have feelings.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He eats around once a year and is really self-conscious about it. (Loves sweets though.)  
  
-He is 19 (and 23 years old because his mother was pregnant with him for four years.)  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-His tail twitches when he's nervous or senses something weird.  
  
-It also wags when he's excited.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He's really possessive of James and hates when anyone gets too cuddly with James.  
  
-He'll wrap his tail around James and just say, "Mine." (Sometimes it's more affectionate than possessive.)  
  
-When he cuddles with James, he'll wrap his tail around him and pull him into a tight hug.  
  
-He also loves it when James nuzzles him.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Name: Marquis De Lafayette  
Age: 19 (23)  
Gender: Non-Binary  
Height: 6"4  
  
Description:  
-Is an assassin  
  
-Has four grey eyes  
-Long, pointed tail  
-Goat legs  
  
-Is surprisingly calm  
-They're an empath  
-Fights with two-sided scythe  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-Herc summoned Laf to be his protector, and they low-key have a crush on Herc.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-They eat around once a year and is really self-conscious about it. (Loves sour foods though.)  
  
-They are 19 (and 23 years old because his father was pregnant with him for four years.)  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-Their tail twitches when he's nervous or senses something weird.  
  
-It also wags when they're excited.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-They're really quick on their feet in a literal and metaphorical sense.  
  
\- You wish you had their godlike eyeliner winging skills.  
  
-When they fight, similar to TJ, they use their opponent's feelings to their advantage.  
  
-They are ready to fight anyone tbh.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Name: John Laurens  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6"1  
  
Description:  
-Is a guard  
  
-Has two brown eyes  
-Short, pointed tail  
-Goat legs  
  
-Is really hyper  
-Is ready to try a peaceful solution  
-Fights with two daggers  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-Alex summoned John to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He eats around once a year and is really self-conscious about it. (Hates food though.)  
  
-He is only 20 years old.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-His tail twitches when he's nervous or senses something weird.  
  
-It also wags when he's excited.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He's really peppy unless someone talks shit, then he's ready to fight.  
  
\- He'll act really shy even though he's shamelessly had public sex before.  
  
-He's bipolar, and has PTSD.  
  
-He also loves it when Alex cuddles with him, because Alex is smol.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Name: Samuel Seabury  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"1  
  
Description:  
-Is also a healer  
  
-Has two blue eyes (One green one)  
-Long, curved, heart tipped tail  
-Normal legs  
  
-Is quiet  
-Is ready to stab a bitch tho  
-Fights with a spear  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-Lee summoned Seabury to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He eats around once a year and is really self-conscious about it. (Hates food though.)  
  
-He is 20.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-His tail twitches when he's nervous or senses something weird.  
  
-It also wags when he's excited.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He's really quiet unless someone hurts Lee, then he's ready to fight.  
  
\- He'll act really innocent even though he's shamelessly committed murder before.  
  
-He's bipolar, has ADHD, anxiety, and antisocial personality disorder.  
  
-He also loves it when Lee cuddles with him, because he's a smol soft bean.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Name: George King  
Age: 32 (34)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 7"2  
  
Description:  
-Is also an assassin  
  
-Has two blue eyes (Two green ones)  
-Long, curved tail  
-Normal legs  
  
-Is unsurprisingly not calm  
-Is always excited and peppy  
-Fights with two daggers  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-G.Wash summoned KG3 to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He eats around once a year and is really self-conscious about it. (Loves sour food though.)  
  
-He is 32 (and 34 years old because his mother was pregnant with him for two years.)  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-His tail twitches when he's nervous or senses something weird.  
  
-It also wags when he's excited.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
-He's really protective and hates when G.Wash spars.  
  
-He'll fight anyone who wants to fight G.Wash.  
  
-When he cries, he'll straight up disappear  
  
-He also loves it when G.Wash plays with him.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

**(A/N: Woo~! First part of the Witches and Demons AU is done! These are all the demons, and I'm putting up the Witches next chapter. The third chapter is gonna a description/summary of the AU.)**


	2. Witches!

Name: James Madison  
Age: 18  
Height: 5"1(Why you so short)  
Gender: Male  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Description:  
-Dark brown eyes  
-Always wears baggy sweaters  
-Where are his arms tho?  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
-Summoned TJ to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Loves sweets, although doesn't always eat when he should.  
  
-He's depressed (As in has depression, not he's really sad.)  
  
-He hates fighting, even though TJ says that, "No one you fight is gonna play nice if you say pretty please."  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Cuddles with TJ since day one, legit relationship goals. (But not because they're gay. (No, not because they're gay.))  
  
-But they're not dating.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Name: Hercules Mulligan  
Age: 18  
Height: 5"1(Why you so short)  
Gender: Male  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Description:  
-Dark brown eyes  
-Always wears crop tops or muscle tees  
-Where aren't his arms tho?  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
-Summoned Laf to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Loves sour foods, although doesn't always eat when he should.  
  
-He's depressed (As in has depression, not he's really sad.)  
  
-He hates fighting, even though Laf also says that, "No one you fight is gonna play nice if you say pretty please."  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Cuddled with Laf since day one, legit relationship goals.   
  
-But they're not dating.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Name: George Washington  
Age: 34  
Height: 6"10  
Gender: Male  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Description:  
-Dark brown eyes  
-Always wears a suit.  
-Is bald  
-Where is his will to live? (Same George)  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
-Summoned KG3 to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Loves sour foods, although doesn't always eat when he should.  
  
-He's super stressed because of his first class.  
(The Schuyler Sisters, Jack, TJ and James, Herc and Laf, Alex and John, Seabury and Lee, KG3 sits in.)  
  
-He only fights in self-defense,  and constantly breaks up fights between TJ and A.Ham.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-G.Wash almost never fights with KG3 because he doesn't want KG3 to get hurt.  
  
-Tells KG3 almost nothing because why not.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Name: Charles Lee  
Age: 19  
Height: 6"1  
Gender: Male  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Description:  
-Hazel eyes  
-Always wears a crop top and booty shorts  
-His hair covers one of his eyes  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
-Summoned Lee to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Loves sour foods, although doesn't always eat when he should.  
  
-He's super stressed because of his first class.  
(The Schuyler Sisters, Jack, TJ and James, Herc and Laf, Alex and John, Seabury, him, and KG3 sits in.)  
  
-He only fights in self-defense,  and also constantly breaks up fights between TJ and A.Ham.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Lee almost never fights because he doesn't want Seabury to get hurt.  
  
-Tells Seabury everything though

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Name: Alexander Hamilton  
Age: 18 (hahahaha)  
Height: 5"1 (hahahaha)  
Gender: Male  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Description:  
-Hazel eyes  
-Always wears a green shirt and baggy jeans  
-His hair is always in a ponytail  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
-Summoned Laurens to be his protector.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Loves no foods, and doesn't always eat when he should.  
  
-He's super stressed because of his awful habit when it comes to writing.  
  
-He only fights in self-defense, unless it's TJ, then he fights whenever.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Will fight you if you're wrong.  
  
-Tells no one anything though.


	3. Info!

Hhhhhhh- Let's go! This takes place at King's College ~~_for the Non-Human!_~~

 ** _Non-Human:_** _**Similar to monsters, but they haven't killed anyone.**_

* * *

**_SHIPS:_ **

  * JeffMads 
  * Lams
  * Pheacker
  * George ^^2
  * Leeburr
  * Destiel
  * Samifer
  * Angelica/Herself
  * Eliza/Herself



Meggy?

* * *

  _ **ASSASSINS:**_

  * TJ
  * Seabury
  * Lafayette



_**Explanation:** _

In Hell, you can't kill demons, you erase them from existence. Technically, none of the assassins have committed murder.

* * *

 

 

_**PROTECTORS:** _

  * TJ 
  * Laf
  * Seabury
  * KG3
  * Laurens
  * Eacker



* * *

_**WITCHES:** _

  * Madison
  * Hercules
  * Lee
  * Washington
  * Hamilton
  * Philip



* * *

_**SUMMARY:** _

Sam, Dean, Castiel, all come to the decision that Jack's powers need to be controlled. Lucifer, who had been helping them with hunts for some while, mentions a school for people to control their powers that he taught at.

James, Alex, Herc, and Lee were all given scholarships because they were witches. The entrance exam was to summon your protector. James had managed, although his protector disappeared right after. The others already knew how to summon their protectors.

 

-Sam teaches Advanced Witchcraft.

-Dean teaches Violent Fights IIII.

 -Lucifer teaches Angelic Studies.

-Castiel teaches Enochian.

 


	4. Chapter One: The Talk

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer each have their own twistedly awkward version of the, "I love you, have a good day, don't get into fights, and don't die," first day of school pep talk.

* * *

 

  
_**SAM:** _  
"Hey, uh, Jack," he called getting the Nephilim's attention. "Yeah, we need to talk. So, you're starting your first day of college, and I know Cass and Lucifer did a great job of catching you up, but that's beside the point. If anyone pushes you around, or hits you outside of fight class, don't be afraid to fight back, okay?" Jack nodded at Sam, who said, "I have to get going though, cases and research are keeping me busy." Sam patted Jack's back and walked away.  
  
_**DEAN:**_  
"Hey kiddo," the eldset Winchester brother hummed, "We gotta talk about school." Jack looked at Dean, somewhat confused, and said, "But Sam. He already gave me the talk." Dean nodded intently and said, "Well, I will too. That way you're double prepared. Sam, Lucifer, Cass, and I will all be teaching at the school, so we've got your back, okay?" Jack nodded and Dean ran off, looking for Castiel.  
  
_**CASTIEL:**_  
"Jack," the Angel said, fiddling with the hem of his trenchcoat, "It is to my understanding that you have been given talks about school. Well I am afraid there is not much for me to sat about it because I never went. I just have a general knowledge about what you need to know up until now. I hope you have a good day and stay out of fights." There was a loud woosh, and Castiel disappeared before Jack could say anything.  
  
_**LUCIFER:**_  
"Hey," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jack. "I guess I'm technically your birth-dad, so I'm obligated to give you the school talk." Jack shifted away slightly, but looked at Lucifer intently, "Okay, you would be the fourth person to give me one anyways." Lucifer let out a dry chuckle and Jack smiled softly at the first expression of any emotion he had gotten from Lucifer. "Alright, when I was growing up, I was always the runt of the litter, so I had to be able to fight everyone off. Especially Michael and Raphael. It wasn't fun, but I did learn how to defend myself, which is why we think you should go here. You could hone your powers and be able to defend yourself. Now I gotta go, Sam needs me." There was a loud woosh, and Lucifer too, was gone.

* * *

 

   Once they got to the school, everyone went their seperate ways.

 _ **-Sam left to go teach Advanced Witchcraft.**_  
_**-Dean left to go teach Violent Fights IIII.**_  
_**-Castiel left to go teach Enochian.**_  
_**-Lucifer left to go teach Angelic Studies.**_  
_**-Jack went with Dean.**_  
  
~~_**(Introducing TJ~!)**_~~  
  
   TJ hissed as he was slammed against the floor by Madison. The taller man hopped back up and slammed James into Jack, causing both of them to fall. James halted the fight and helped Jack up. "Hey Coach W.," nodded TJ, "we're playing that game you showed us. 'Keep The Crown,' it's a lot of fun."  
  
   Dean nodded and clapped his hands, "Okay folks, we've a new student. Jack Kline, he's a nephilim, keep going." Jack charged towards TJ, who dodged, but was hit with a blast by John Laurens. "Hey, John Laurens, I'm Alex's protector, nice to meet y-ah!" TJ slammed him into Madison , and both of them knocked over Alex. Two other men, Lee and Seabury charged TJ, and jumped up before disappearing and digging two blades into TJ's back.  
  
   "TJ," Dean called, "20 seconds, you can still fight, keep going." TJ yanked both blades out of his back and used them to pin Lee against a wall. He quickly shifted his stance and went on the defensive side. Seabury, Laurens, Alex, and James, all charges TJ, who quickly jumped up causing all of them to collide. "Okay," boomed Dean, "time's up, TJ wins! Good hustle everyone, but the showers, then head to your next class!"  
  
   Jack walked up to TJ, nervously running his hand through his hair. "Uh, hey, can you help me read my schedule," he asked, offering TJ  the piece of paper. "You have Angelic Studies. Jemmy and I meet up with the Schuylers, Maria, Herc, and Lafayette. Come on."  
  
   Everyone showered, wiping off the sweat and blood. TJ hissed as James finished sewing up his wounds, leaving another scar on the taller demon. "Be more careful Tommy," James chided, "you could get seriously injured." TJ scoffed as he said, "Come on, New Kid is heading with us to meet up with the group."  
  
   Once the three of them were done, they all headed out to Angelic Studies. A man in a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, along with a red bow tie walked in. "Hey," called the man, "I'm Professor Lucifer and welcome to Angelic Studies!"


	5. Chapter 2: Angelic(a) Studies

   "I'm Professor Lucifer and welcome to Angelic Studies!" The group sat down and looked intently at the man who was teaching.  
  
   "I'm not going to teach much today, just the basics; names of Archangels, what they did and all that. Gabriel poses as Loki and a trickster, Michael is in the cage of hell with his vessel Adam, Raphael is dead, and Lucifer, well, me, I'm right here. Any questions?"  
  
   Jack raised his hand excitedly and waved it, and began to speak when Lucifer picked him. "Why does Gabriel pretend to be Loki?" Lucifer smiled fondly at Jack and said, "He had the hots for Kali, I think, a Hindu god, I'm not really sure, I can't remember her name." Jack nodded and scribbled down the fact along with his notes.  
  
   Angelica, who was sitting next to her sisters Peggy and Eliza giggled softly at Jack's eagerness to learn. Les, Seabury, and Maria talked amongst themselves, while TJ and James built a makeshift couch out of chairs and began to fiddle. "Wow," Lucifer hummed, "you're a chill group. I dig it." The group giggled softly as Lucifer rambled on about the history of angels, all of them carefully taking notes about what they believed was the most important.  
  
   After what was a two-hour, surprisingly lax, and thankfully anarchy free, TJ got up and stretched his arms, letting out a soft yawn. "Jemmy," he hummed, "wanna head to the dorm and compare notes?" James frowned lightly at the offer and said, "I would love to, but I have to go to AW with Professor Winchester." The demon's tail twitched as he fiddled with his hair. "Oh, okay," he mumbled as he walked away. "Wait," called Seabury, "TJ, I'll study with you! My notes are kinda weak, can you help me out?" He nodded and made gesture for Seabury to follow.  
  
   "Hey," Jack said to Maria, "you know where the band room is?" Maria smiled softly, "Yeah! I'm the section leader for percussion, what do you play?" Jack smiled as he followed Maria to the band room, "I'm first chair clarinet!" The two of them mindlessly rambled about band.  
  
_**(Slowly but surely getting longer because everyone is split up.)**_  
  
   TJ smiled as he sat on the bed, Seabury quickly following suit. "Hey," said TJ, "can I see your notes?" Seabury said, "Sure, here you go~!" TJ smiled softly, as he studied the piece of paper, looking at the notes carefully. "These are pretty good, better than mine at least."  
  
   Seabury huffed, "No they're not! My notes are shit! Stop lying to me!" TJ pulled Seabury into a tight hug, "It's okay love, calm down, I'm not lying I promise." Seabury tensed up and began to squirm in Jefferson's grasp. "Let me go," he huffs, not wanting to be held. "Calm down," TJ gently chided, "remember, count to ten, okay?" Seabury shifted and counted to ten, a total of three times.  
  
   "Stop it," Sam snapped, an angered edge to his voice. TJ hesitantly let go, "Are you alright," he whispered softly.  
  
_**(The Schuyler Sisters, along w/ John and Ham. James will be in the first part of next chapter. Maria and Jack will be in the second part.)**_  
  
   "So," Angelica teased, "Peggy, who's that girl you were eyeing~?" Eliza playfully pushed her younger sister, who was furiously blushing. "Yeah Peg Leg," teased John, his tail wagging excitedly, "spill!" Alex didn't say anything but looked expectantly, hoping for an answer.  
  
   "Okay," Peggy huffed, "her name is Maria Lewis, Reynolds introduced me to her, said she was my kind of gal, and she is! Oh my god, have you seen her hair, and her sense of humour is wonderful! And the way she puts people before herself, I love it!" The group smiled and John looked at her. "Ooh," Alex said, "you've got it bad~!" Peggy smiled, "I would hang out, but she has band." John nodded, "We could go grab coffee and you could tell us when you're gonna ask her out!"  
  
_**(HAHAHA)**_

   "Are you sure this is the right dorm," asked Philip, looking curiously at Eacker. "Yeah," he nodded, "1776, TJ and James." The freckled boy nodded and opened the door to see two demons cuddling and covered his mouth, trying to hide a squeal.

  
    "TJ, Seabury," asked Eacker, "is that you?" Both of them got up and tackled Eacker in a hug, leaving Philip standing there awkwardly, but knowing what was going on. "Hey," cried Seabury, "I missed you George! You had me worried, I thought you-" he waved his hand in the air, dismissing the rather morbid statement. TJ affectionately licked George's face, causing Eacker to giggle.  
  
   "George," questioned Philip, "what's going on?" George, who was buried under two people said, "I knew TJ and Seababs back in Hell, we all worked together, 'till we all got split up as protectors." Philip was quickly pulled into the hug, causing everyone to smile softly and giggle. Even though they were all on the floor they all contentedly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 3: I Must Be Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
>   
> "Habo ire" -"I'm leaving."  
>   
> "Bene, Go in, esse certa servare inco servare incolumem." - "Well, go in, be sure to keep safe and unharmed."  
>   
> "Úbi sum" - "Where am I?"  
>   
> "Quid nomen tuum est?" - "What's your name?"  
>   
> "Ok! James nomen meum!" - "Ok! My name is James!"  
>   
> "Tu mens sedebat mecum." - "Come sit with me."  
>   
> "Ego protector tuus sum" - "I will keep you."  
>   
>   
> "Maybe unum die." - "Maybe one day."  
>   
>   
> "It's a cattus!" - "It's a cat!"  
>   
> "Eius ridiculam sonos!" - "It sounds funny!"  
> 

_**(HAHAHA FILLER)**_  
_**(Also, some background info; TJ was summoned by James to be his protector, but when James was 10 his parents summoned TJ to watch over James and to be James' friend.)**_  
  
   "Habeo ire," said an 11(and 14) year old TJ, a little hesitant to see who was summoning him. "Bene," said a guard, "Go in, esse certa servare incolumem." TJ was gently pushed through the seal and stumbled into a sigil he couldn't leave on the floor. "Úbi sum," he asked, scared, crawling backwards. His tail twitched as he pressed his back against a wall of the sigil. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, I promise," cooed a man. TJ quickly scented him and made a mental note to remember that the man was James Madison Sr. He was the husband of Elon Madison and father to James Madison.  
  
   "James," called the father, "come here!" TJ's tail wagged as he smelled James' scent for the first time. The boy, who wasn't older than 10 smiled at the sight of TJ and waved excitedly at him. TJ shifted uncomfortably as James' father left the room, leaving James and TJ alone.  
  
   "Hi," chirped James, "I'm James, what's your name?" TJ didn't anwser, and tilted his head, looking at James, confused. "Oh," hummed the smaller man, "Quid nomen tuum est?" TJ shifted lightly and mumbled his name, barely loud enough for James to hear. "Ok! James nomen meum!" TJ shifted some more, trying to adjust to the lack of space. He flinched as James placed his foot on the edge of the sigil and dragged it backwards, allowing TJ to leave.  
  
    "Tu mens sedebat mecum," James asked, patting the bed lightly. TJ hopped up on the bed and pulled James into a tight hug. "Ego protector tuus sum," hummed TJ. James giggled lightly, "Maybe unum die." A light blush crossed TJ's face as he purred lightly, falling asleep in James' arms.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
_**(ONE WEEK LATER.)**_  
  
   "This is the alphabet," said James, "see?" TJ nodded and pointed at the first letter. "A," he sang happily, it was the first letter he recognized. "That's b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z!" James clapped excitedly, proud of TJ. "Okay, so now I need to teach you English in general. I'll just explain basic rules, and you should get it, okay?" TJ who barely understood English nodded and flashed a wide grin at James.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  _ **(ONE YEAR LATER. JAMES IS 12. TJ IS 13.)**_  
  
  "James," called TJ, "it's a cattus!" James smiled and picked up the car. "Cat," he chided, "just cat, okay?" TJ's tail wagged as he tested the word on his lips. "Cat," he sang, "cat, cat, cat~! Eius ridiculam sonos!" James smiled, "It is a funny word, isn't it?" TJ nodded excitedly, "Yeah!" The two of them ran around in the backyard, singing a silly sing about cats.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
_**(FIVE YEARS LATER. JAMES IS 17. TJ IS 18.)**_  
  
   "I don't want you to leave TJ!" The demon took a step back, "I'm sorry, I have to Jemmy." James tackled the taller man and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'll miss you TJ," he whispered quietly. TJ buried his face in James' chest and whimpered, "I'll be back next year, you know how to summon me. Just you wait, I'll be back, soon you'll see." James smiled softly at TJ and let go. "Get going," he said, "the sooner you leave, the I see you." TJ vanished silently, leaving James with only a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
_**(ONE YEAR LATER. JAMES IS 18. TJ IS 19.)**_  
  
   "Carefully," James muttered to himself, "you fuck this up and you never see him again." He carefully drew the sigil on the ground and let out a sigh of relief as it glowed red. TJ walked through the sigil, and he almost cried.  
  
   "TJ," cried James, "I missed you!" James tackled the taller man and kissed his cheek. TJ smiled and pressed a kiss to James' lips and began to squirm, trying to get away. "I love you," James whispered, blushing wildly. "I love you too Jemmy," whispered TJ. The two stayed for a while, waiting, wondering to see who would make the first move. James pulled TJ into a passionate kiss and TJ smiled into it, reflexively wrapping his arms around James' neck.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
>   
> "Habo ire" -"I'm leaving."  
>   
> "Bene, Go in, esse certa servare inco servare incolumem." - "Well, go in, be sure to keep safe and unharmed."  
>   
> "Úbi sum" - "Where am I?"  
>   
> "Quid nomen tuum est?" - "What's your name?"  
>   
> "Ok! James nomen meum!" - "Ok! My name is James!"  
>   
> "Tu mens sedebat mecum." - "Come sit with me."  
>   
> "Ego protector tuus sum" - "I will keep you."  
>   
>   
> "Maybe unum die." - "Maybe one day."  
>   
>   
> "It's a cattus!" - "It's a cat!"  
>   
> "Eius ridiculam sonos!" - "It sounds funny!"  
> 


	7. Chapter 4: The Story Of Tonight

   TJ had left in a bit of a hurry, to go talk James of course. James was sprinting towards TJ, the two of them hugging once they had found each other. "James," cried TJ, "I need to ask you something." James looked at TJ and expectantly, silently asking TJ what he needed.   
"Do you wanna be my boyfriend," asked TJ nervously, afraid of rejection.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
_**(HAHAHA)**_  
  
   Washington, who was the conductor, smiled softly at Maria who was a skilled percussionist. The way she never missed a beat, and seemed to guide the other two percussionists to the right melody, well, as close as the percussionists got to a melody.  
  
   Jack was slightly nervous, because his solo was coming up in two measures. Washington gave the cue, and Jack carefully, yet wonderfully started playing the solo. His favourite part was the closing of the solo, which was a trill. The sixteenth note transition to the trumpet's melidy always messed him up.  
     
  The second chair clarinet player, Justin Laboy turns to Jack, "Hey, I play at the measure of the transition to the trumpet solo, and I could help you with the rhythm if you need it." Jack smiled at the kindness he was being shown, "Yeah, that would mean a lot. I'm not sure how it's counted and I'm having trouble with the B flat to C natural." Justin nodded softly, "Okay, so, first of, it's counted '1ea++', and I know it's weird, but that's how it goes. And for the notes, there is no easier fingering for C natural of B flat, so all you can do is  keep a steady flow of air as you play, okay?"  
  
   Maria looked at the other two percussionists in her section and offered them help. "Oui, mon ami, I don't know how to a roll from a C Sharp to a G Sharp." Maria showed him and smiled  how to do it. "Okay," she said, "place one mallet here on the C Sharp and the G Sharp, it's a bit of stretch, but you'll get used to it. Start on the C Natural and go to the G Sharp." The taller person, Lafayette, smiled happily, and they eagerly thanked Maria.  
  
   Maria looked at Hercules and silently asked if he needed help. "No," he hummed, "I'll be fine, the tuning is all done, so we're good." Maria nodded and ran up to Washington and told him that the percussion section was done with their work. The trumpet section leader, Charles Lee, confirmed that the section knew their part. The same continued with the rest of the sections.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
_**(Spot the reference and the musical it's from, and you pick the main focus for next chapter.)**_  
  
   "W-What," James stuttered out, "y-you w-want me t-to b-be y-y-your boyf-riend?" TJ nodded, and stared at the ground, "Yeah, but it's okay if you don't like me." James pressed a chaste kiss to TJ's lips, "I love you and I would love to be your boyfriend." TJ picked up James and smiled, "Well, I have to take you back to the dorm babe."   
  
   The two of them walked to the dorm, James lovingly staring at his boyfriend. "What do you wanna do?" TJ smiled softly, "Whatever you want to do love," he hummed, protectively wrapping his tail around the smaller man.   
  
   James giggled wildly as TJ littered kisses down his neck, trying to get the taller man off of him. "TJ~," he cried out in between laughs, "get off of me~!" The demon stayed on him amd pressed a kiss to his lips, "Okay." He moved and laid down, resting his head on James' chest.


	8. Chapter 5: James Can't Fit In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR:   
> The Sickly James Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR:   
> The Sickly James Madison

_**MADISON'S P.O.V~** _

* * *

 

 _**Advanced Witchraft Studies.** _  
_**Professor Sam Winchester.** _  
_**Room 680-766.** _

* * *

  
   I hesitantly opened the door and sat down next to Alex, who had an emerald green notebook. I said nothing, but got out my baby blue notebook, a black ink pen, and a pencil.  
  
   "Okay class," hummed Professor Winchester, "let's work on shielding sigils." Professor W focused all his energy into one hand, and created a complex sigil. He snapped his fingers and it was imprinted on each table. We all hurriedly copied it down, and I wrote down the purpose of the sigil, along with some important symbols within the sigil.  
  
   "James," said Alex, getting my attention, "which sigil did you copy? It looks different than mine." Professor W smiled at us, and clapped his hands together. "Alex and James caught on," he exclaimed, "it's what's called a unique perception sigil! The appearance of the sigil is different depending on what kind of witch you are. James is a Pagan witch, whereas Alex is a Eclectic Witch."  
  
   They mmurmured and people glared at me for being Pagan, and I was scared. What would happen out of class? Alex looked and me amd stood up, "I SWEAR IF ANY ONE OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH JAMES BEING PAGAN, I'LL FIGHT ALL YOU!!!" I buried my face in my hands and pulled Hamilton back in his seat.  
  
_**(TIME SKIP SPONSORED BY ALEX BEING NON-STOP)**_  
  
   "TJ," I called as I walked in the dorm, "you here?" I hear him run to me and pull me into a tight hug. "Missed you babe," he mumbled into my chest, and I couldn't help but smile at him. His tail wrapped around my waist and he looked at me and, "Mine." I smiled softly at him, "I said maybe unum die, didn't I?" TJ frowned softly and huffed at me, his hold tightened on me.  
  
   "But today is a day," he hummed teasingly, rubbing his tail up and down my back. I looked up at him and saw his hopeful smile, and I couldn't say no. "Fine," I hummed, "I'm yours, but no marking me." He huffed, but quickly picked me up. "Let's go cuddle and watch Netflix~," he sang excitedly.  
  
_**(TIME SKIP)**_

* * *

  
_**(WHOEVER KNOWS THE SHOW GETS A ONE SHOT)**_  
  
   "So the model died," asked TJ, "But she hit the return button and is in someone else's body. And that someone is a slightly chubby lawyer, and now the model has to be a lawyer, but she knows lawyer stuff?" I looked at him and smiled softly, "Yeah. That's pretty much it."

   TJ frowned softly, "But you can't return from heaven or hell, it's not allowed." I looked at him and said, "It's just a show, it's not like it's real or anything." His tail flicked back and forth as he nodded, trying his best to focus. His foot tapped up and down, and he was looking all across the room.  
  
   "It's still weird," he hummed, "being heere. I'm not used to existing in the way people expect me to." I pulled him into a tight hug and said, "exist however you want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR:   
> The Sickly James Madison


	9. It's Finally Over

(*chants* destiel, Destiel, DeStiEL DESTIEL!)  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
   "Okay class," called Dean as he clapped, "nice hustle, that's it for today, hit the showers!" The class scurried off as Dean pulled out his phone to check his texts.  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Cass❤:  
Hello Dean  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
Heya Cass, what's up?  
  
Cass❤:  
It appears, at least according to my first observation; that the sun is still in the sky, and so are the clouds. Some birds are flying, there is a light breeze and trees are still standing.  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
Not what I meant...anyways, you done with class?  
  
Cass❤:  
Yes, I suppose you are as well?  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
Yeah. Wanna meet up?  
  
Cass❤:    
Where should we meet up?  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
The park, or maybe our place.  
  
Cass❤:  
Sam and Lucifer still have classes, three to be exact. Jack has classes with Sam and Lucifer, then with a Mr. Washington, but I'm not all too sure who he is.  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
We have the place to ourselves.  
  
Cass❤:  
I am already there.  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
Right. Teleporting. I'll be there in ten.  
  
Cass❤:  
Actually it is not teleporting, it is a form of travel in which I use my wings to cross a brief standstill within space and time. It is like moving from one point on a graph to another without creating a line. There is no direct correlation, it is simply moving from one point to the next. If I were to cross the z-axis, that would be traveling through time, which, thankfully, I do not have to do.  
  
Dean Michael Winchester:  
Okay Cass, see you in twenty?

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
   Dean drove home, not in a rush, seeing as he didn't want to get into an accident. He pulled into the driveway, and parked. Once he was at the door, Castiel greeted him with a tight and loving hug. "I missed you Dean," Castiel whispered as he gently nuzzled his neck. "I did too," he whispered, holding Castiel closer, "but let's go inside, okay love?"  
  
(TiMe SkIp, YoU fUcKiNg SiNnErS...)  
  
   The two collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting lightly. "How long we got," Dean asked as he cuddled up next to Castiel. Dean's phone started to ring and Castiel hummed, "Approximately 3.510243096969 minutes until we should leave." Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Alright Terminator," he paused before answering the phone, "Hey Sammy, what's up?"  
  
   "So get this," he responded, "Jack got into a fight with Thomas, he said something stupid and Thomas beat him up, along with Lucifer and Gabe. The kid scares me Dean." The older Winchester nodded, "Alright, Cass and I'll be there in fifteen minutes at the most, you make sure Thomas doesn't beat anyone else up."  
  
(drop drip, another time skip.)  
  
   "Thomas," Sam whispered, "are you alright?" The demon let out a low, angered growl, "Get the fuck away," he snapped, causing Sam to flinch back. "Listen, listen, it's okay, just tell me what happened?" Thomas threw a chair at Sam amd said, "I'm not gonna repeat myself, get the fuck out." Sam, who had fallen down from blocking the chair, got up and said, "I'll go get James, okay, just calm down."  
  
   Sam returned minutes later, James in tow, who was somewhat confused. He ran to his lover and held him close, "Tommy, Tommy, what happened, why are you all burnt up?"   
  
   Thomas whimpered and said, "They tried to calm me down, but it hurt and I panicked, I'm so sorry Jemmy." James seated Thomas on his lap and said, "Why did you fight Jack though?"   
  
   Thomas looked at him, all three of his eyes brimming with tears, "He- he- he asked, about the, the scars. He touched them, tried to heal me," he choked out, sobbing heavily, "called me broken, said I needed help. I told him to back off, but he didn't. So I punched him. He didn't fight back at first, so I kept on hitting him. He used magic and it burned, a lot. So I lashed out,   But I'm fine, I'm not broken," he paused for a moment, "right?"

"Baby," James hummed, "you're not broken, you just didn't make the right choice is all." Thomas nodded and held James closer, hiccuping lightly, causing the smaller man to awe softly. "Love you Tommy," James whispered affectionately. "Love you too Jemmy."

  
(A/N: And that's it! I know this isn't a long book, but I'm redoing the other chapters, so they're a little neater I guess.)  
  
btw, i have a youtube channel and i'm leaving links of speedpaints based on this series:  
  
-Chubby!T.Jeffs: https://youtu.be/RLf0PqQzdCQ  
  
-Luciano(He's an OC I might slide in the series.):  
https://youtu.be/gc0r2btYSJU  
  
-A.Ham(my smol son❤):  
https://youtu.be/HhQxIcQ5l8Y  
  
(ALSO, WHOEVER COMMENTED GETS AN AU THAT I'VE MADE (not just a reason to give away au's i'm never using, shshshsh...)  
  
(ALSO, ALSO: list your favorite chapter in the comments, (except for the one in first person, that would be way too hard and i can't) so i can animate it!)


End file.
